The purpose of this research is to determine the structure, orientation in the membrane, and the mechanism of action of several membrane systems: the Na ion and K ion pump from kidney, brain and electric eel; the Ca ions pump from sarcoplasmic reticulum; the anion exchange system of the red blood cell (Band 3 protein); the H ion pump in yeast plasma membrane; and the insulin receptor from fat, liver, and red blood cells.